This invention relates to X-ray examination tables and particularly to X-ray examination tables intended for emergency use as, for example, in transporting a patient from the emergency station of a hospital to an X-ray examining room. Such an X-ray examination table is usually mounted on a base pedestal which is supported on a carriage which usually has four pivotal wheels for allowing movement of the carriage in any direction.
The present invention relates particularly to an X-ray examination table of the above type which includes a flat top assembly which is movable elevationally, and lengthwise, and also transversely, relative to the table base. The flat top assembly comprises a primary top and a secondary top which is slidable in the lengthwise direction on the primary top. The patient lies on the secondary slidable top. Such top has a narrow head area which when positioned out beyond the primary top allows for close neuro examination of the head of the patient.
The present invention relates to an emergency X-ray examination table of the above type in which the table top assembly is tiltable so that the head of the patient may not only be extended beyond the underlying primary table top, but so that the patient's head may be raised or lowered from the horizontal position, as desired by the examining doctor.
In an emergency situation, when a patient in shock is placed on an X-ray examination table of the foregoing type, the doctor may order that the head of the patient be lowered so as to cause blood to flow to the patient's head. When this is done, the slidable top carrying the weight of the patient may continue to slide in the inclined downwardly direction and the patient may be injured.
An X-ray examination table with a tiltable table top is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,801 issued Dec. 26, 1978, and also in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,815 issued May 29, 1979. However, neither of these patents involves a slidable table top.
An X-ray examination table having a slidable top is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,221 issued Oct. 8, 1974 but the table top in that patent is not tiltable.